Mi Reflejo
by Cinthialovemym
Summary: Despues de una decepción, Maria Deluca viaja a Roswell, esperando alli poder encontrar lo que tanto anhela


Titulo: Mi reflejo  
  
Categoria: M&M, pero con un poquito (no mucho) de las otras parejas.  
  
Spoilers: Ninguno!!! Es mi primer AU!!!! Ok, no es gran cosa, pero algo es algo. Pense en poner a los aliens, pero yo soy pesima con todo el asunto alienigena...asi que decidi dejarlos como simples mortales (que raro suena eso de simples mortales, no?).  
  
Nota: Otra tonteria..... es el primer fic que no esta planeado 100%, me falta crear situaciones...espero que no salga tan mal. Bueno, como siempre, no sabia que titulo ponerle, asi que comence a fastidiar a las chicas en el msn para que me ayudaran. Quiero agradecer a Rita, Johana, y especialmente a Jani, quien fue la que me dio el titulo. Bye!!!!!  
  
************************************* Como todas las mañanas, la escuela secundaria estaba llena de alumnos, con sus voces llenando cada pasillo y salón del establecimiento. Todos estaban sumergidos en sus propios mundos de tareas, amigos, deportes, chismes y enamoramientos. Pero a pesar de lo diferentes que podían ser entre ellos, todos los alumnos parecian sincronizarse en un determinado momento del dia, para el evento que era rutina en la vida de casi todos. Ver a Maria Deluca entrar por la puerta principal.  
  
Maria Deluca. La chica más popular de la escuela. La más deseada. La más admirada. La más envidiada. Y la más odiada. Todo desde el primer dia que puso un pie en la escuela. Ella habia tenido 13 años. Su madre y su padrastro se habian mudado de Miami hacia Nueva York a causa del trabajo de él. Era gerente de un canal de televisión. Muchos años antes, cuando María habia tenido solo 8 años, él se aparecio por Roswell, Nuevo Mexico donde ella y su mamá vivian. Después de conocer a Amy y salir con ella durante los dos meses que se quedo ahi, George Smith siguio manteniendo contacto con Amy Deluca, hasta que un año despues, se casaron. Y María y su mamá dejaron Roswell para vivir en una de las ciudades más interesantes de los Estados Unidos. Miami.  
  
Viveron ahi sólo tres años ya que por motivos del trabajo de su padrastro debieron mudarse a Nueva York, donde el tenia que dirigir una sucursal del canal. Bueno, por eso y porque George Smith extrañaba Nueva York, su ciudad natal. Y asi, Amy Deluca y su hija María comenzaron una nueva vida en la gran manzana.  
  
Maria Deluca. La chica más linda de la escuela. Pero su belleza no era del tipo convencional. No era como las chicas que salian en las revistas o en la televisión, estaba muy lejos de ser una de ellas, pero habia algo en su persona que llamaba la atención. Era un tema de conversación obligado para cada chica nueva de la escuela. Cuando veian a los chicos mirarla como si fuera una diosa, rapidamente iban a preguntarle a su compañera de al lado. ¿Que tiene de sorprendente esa chica Deluca?. Y ahi comenzaba la charla con todas las posibles opciones.  
  
Podia ser su cuerpo. Maria no era una chica muy alta, pero tampoco muy baja. La medida perfecta. Su altura no era como el de una modelo, no necesitaba fijarse sólo en chicos altos para sentirse comoda ni mucho menos su talla era un problema para salir con chicos no muy altos. Tampoco era tan baja como para hacer el ridiculo al intentar besar a un chico demasiado alto. No, ella tenia la medida ideal, y su cuerpo iba acorde a ella. No tenia un cuerpo escultural, como muchas chicas deseaban, pero tampoco era tan delgada. Si bien tenia pocas curvas, todas estaban donde debian estar, haciendo que su cuerpo luciera agradable a la vista.  
  
Podia ser su cabello. Ella tenia el cabello rubio, largo y ligeramente ondeado. Sus rizos eran envidiados por todas las chicas, porque eran naturales. Con tan solo ver su pelo todos se daban cuenta de que era suave y sedoso, ideal para recorrer sus manos atraves de él. Cualquier persona podía verla de espaldas y reconocerla al instante. Y tal vez su cabello...no, más bien su rostro era el motivo por el cual era envidiada.  
  
Si, tal vez era por eso. María no era una belleza. No. Nadie la veia y le decia 'Tienes el rostro más bello del mundo', pero nadie negaba que era bonita. Y lo que más sorprendia era que todo tipo de peinado le quedaba bien. Cuando llego a la escuela por primera vez, tenia el cabello corto, ligeramente ondulado, lo que le daba un aire infantil, alegre. Y se veia bien. Al pasar las semanas y al crecer un poco más su cabello, se lo lacio, quedandole más arriba de los hombros. Ella usaba algunos adornos, para evitar que cayera en su frente, y ese estilo le quedaba bien. Despues de agunos meses, lo siguio usando lacio, usando un peinado con los mechones de adelante cortos, moldeando su rostro. Y le quedo bien. Los meses pasaron y decidio usar su cabello al natural, que era el estilo que tenia por esos dias. Y le quedaba bien. Algunas veces, se lo ondulo completamente, teniendo el cabello completamente rizado, y le quedo bien. No era que tuviera el mejor cabello del mundo, era que con ninguno de los peinados se veia tan mal. Y no sólo eran los peinados, sino tambien el color. En los ultimos meses, María habia cambiado el color de su cabello. Primero, se lo tiño de negro. Si bien le quito su apariencia luminosa, le dio otra, más sombria y distante. Más madura. Y el contraste con su piel blanca, lo hizo interesante. Después se lo tiño de marrón. Los chicos lo encontraron interesante. Todos pensaron que parecia una muñeca, esas muñecas chinas de porcelana. El contraste de su cabello marrón, sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca era resaltante.  
  
O tal vez era el par de ......de que?. Habian tres opciones. Ella tenia tres pares de algo que sobresalia. Primero, sus ojos. Verdes. Luminosos. Vivos. Y no solo eso, era como si pudiera ver atraves de una persona. Sus ojos verdes sobresalian en su rostro. Al igual que sus labios. Si bien cuando era niña los chicos se burlaban de ella diciendo que tenia 'labios de pez', al llegar a cierta edad todos comenzaron a apreciar ese detalle en su rostro. No cabia duda que María le debia mucho a Angelina Jolie. Si ella no se hubiera convertido en una estrella, de seguro todos seguirian burlandose de sus labios. Y para finalizar la lista, María tenia un buen par de piernas. Largas, ni muy delgadas ni muy gruesas. La forma ideal.  
  
Y por ultimo, todo eso venia unido a su personalidad. Maria Deluca era una persona alegre, honesta, divertida, aunque a veces un poco dramatica. Generalmente no tenia problemas en hacerse amigos, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Es por eso que aparte de ser popular por su apariencia era la capitana de las porristas. Y si se agregaba su participación como cantante principal de una banda formada por sus amistades, se podia entender porque todo el mundo queria ser su amigo.  
  
Es por eso que todos la miraban pasar por el pasillo. Ella caminaba libre y despreocupada, sin importarle lo que los demas pudieran decir, tan sólo disfrutando ser ella misma y estando satisfecha con su vida. Realmente, era muy bueno ser ella.  
  
*********************** "Eso es horrible, María!. Como esta tu mamá?". Pregunto Kelly Willson a su mejor amiga, enterandose de las noticias.  
  
Maria solo dio un suspiro. Ahi estaba ella con sus tres mejores amigos. Kelly Willson, alta, delgada con ojos y cabellos negros, que contrastaban con su piel blanca. Habia sido la primera en hablarle a María cuando llego a la escuela. Era hija de un prestigioso doctor, y su familia era una de las más ricas de Manhattan. Junto a ella estaba Susan Thomas, rubia, bonita, preocupada por su peso y por como lucia su cabello. Tal vez otras personas hubieran pensado que ellas dos eran superficiales, pero María las conocia muy bien y sabia que no era cierto. Ellas dos eran sus mejores amigas.  
  
"Oh, ella esta bien. Aunque no lo crean, ella y George terminaron de un buen modo. Sin peleas ni nada. Tan solo decidieron que su relacion no daba para más y decidieron cortarlo por lo sano".  
  
"Vaya...eso si que es raro. Quedar como amigo de tu ex-pareja no es algo muy comun en estos tiempos no crees?".  
  
"Tal vez para gente como tu, Jake. George es todo un caballero". Dijo María sonriendole. Él solo le robo otro pedazo de pastel a María.  
  
"Hey!! Comprate el tuyo!!" Dijo ella golpeando su mano. Jake Thompson. Alto, pelo castaño, casi rubio. Ojos azules y mirada profunda. El unico muchacho de su reducido grupo. Realmente, a veces María se preguntaba como era amiga de él. La relación de ambos no habia tenido un buen inicio. El llego dos años antes, cuando tenian catorce y desde que la vio hizo claras sus intenciones de querer algo con ella. María, halagada de que un muchacho tan guapo se fijara en ella, acepto, sólo para comprobar después que no habia quimica entre ellos. Como amigos si, pero no como pareja. Despues de algunas citas, ella se lo hizo saber, pero la reacción que el tuvo no fue lo que ella se esperaba. El se enojo mucho. Tuvieron una gran pelea, con el reclamandole por haberle dado esperanzas solo para despues dejarlo como si no fuera gran cosa. En medio de esa pelea Jake le dijo que no sabia con quien se habia metido, y que se las pagaria. María se asusto mucho, nunca habia tenido una pelea asi, pero al dia siguiente Jake llego y le pidio disculpas por todo, diciendole que era un tonto y que queria ser su amigo. A partir de algunas semanas despues era comun encontrarlo junto a las tres chicas, almorzando juntos, riendose y bromeando.  
  
"Asi me agradeces que te ayude a no ganar peso?. Deberias estar feliz de tenerme". Dijo él mientras frotaba dramaticamente su mano. María solo rodo sus ojos.  
  
"Y ahora, que va a pasar Maria?. Tu mamá y tu se van a quedar en la ciudad, verdad?". Pregunto Susan mientras intentaba evitar que el viento arruine su peinado.  
  
María sonrio un poco. "Bueno...tecnicamente.... Mi mamá dice que ella no se va a quedar. Va a regresar a Roswell, a manejar sus negocios. Los dejo con una persona de su confianza, pero de todos modos quiere atenderlos personalmente. Ademas, fue ahi donde vivio toda su vida..debe extrañar su ciudad". María vio los rostros de sus amigos que parecian estar confundidos. "Pero.....ella me dijo que me puedo quedar aqui!!!!!. No es genial??".  
  
"Ummhhh...oh!! Si, claro!! Es excelente!!!". Respondieron los tres despues de unos segundos, con sonrisas nerviosas.  
  
"Que sucede?? Hay algo malo??". Pregunto María  
  
"No..nada malo". Dijo Jake rapidamente. "Es sólo que....de seguro que vas a extrañar a tu mamá, no?? Va a ser muy dificil para ti..ademas, con quien te vas a quedar?."  
  
Maria solo sonrio. Ellos estaban preocupados por ella. "Bueno, si. La voy a extrañar mucho, pero la voy a ver en las vacaciones y en las fiestas.....".  
  
"Vas a pasar tus vacaciones en Roswell!!!!??". Pregunto Kelly horrorizada. "Y que sobre los viajes que hacias con tu mamá y George???. Tu sabes, Italia, Paris??. Diablos, incluso Hawaii!!. Vas a cambiar todo eso por Roswell??!!"  
  
"Umhh....bueno, supongo". Dijo María despreocupada. Que importaba todos esos lugares si no estaba su mama?. Era la unica familia que María tenia. "Además, si bien mi mamá tiene algo de dinero, era George quien pagaba todo..y como el ya no es pareja de mi mamá..no tiene ningun deber con nosotras".  
  
Susan puso una mueca triste. "Pobre de ti, Maria!!!!! No pense que el divorcio de tu mamá afectara tanto tu vida!!!". Susan se apoyo y le dio un abrazo a su amiga en apoyo.  
  
"Bueno, no es gran cosa... Todo va a seguir como antes, chicos. No tienen porque preocuparse por mi".  
  
"Y donde vas a vivir??". Pregunto Jake seriamente.  
  
"Oh. Eso es lo mejor. Mi mamá me va alquilar un departamento!! Ok, no es gran cosa, pero mi mamá puede costearlo. Además, pienso conseguir un empleo, ustedes saben.para mis cosas y todo. George dijo que el me va dar uno en el canal. "  
  
"Vas a trabajar???". Jake no pudo evitar el reirse. "Tu???". Al instante las otras dos chicas se unieron a él, tratando de controlar sus carcajadas.  
  
"Si, que tiene de raro?". Pregunto María confundida. Ella no queria cambiar su estilo de vida, ni tampoco queria recibir caridad de su ex-padrastro. Si bien George le habia dicho que no se preocupara, que el podría mantenerla, despues de todo la queria como una hija, María aprecio el gesto pero se nego. Ella ya no tenia derecho a recibir nada de él, al menos no algo tan grande. Si bien la relación de los dos era muy buena, una cosa era recibir un regalo ocasional, y otra ser mantenida por alguien que no tenia ninguna obligación con ella.  
  
"Por favor, María. Tu nunca has trabajado!! Tus mucamas lo hacian todo por ti!!!". Dijo Kelly, mientras se reia.  
  
"Pero puedo aprender". Dijo Maria. "Además, chicos, ustedes saben que todo aqui es caro. Y bueno, yo no quiero cambiar la vida que llevo, asi que hare cualquier sacrificio. Ustede me apoyan, verdad?".  
  
"Por supuesto". Dijo Jake jalando un mechon de su cabello  
  
"Cuenta con nosotros". Le respondio Susan.  
  
"Para todo". Concluyo Kelly con una sonrisa.  
  
Maria sintio que las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta. Ella era afortunada de tener amigos como ellos. Ellos valian más que ser popular o rica. Aparte de su mamá, ellos eran los más importantes en su vida. "Gracias, chicos. No saben lo que significa para mi". Oyendo el timbre, se paro rapidamente, recogiendo sus cuadernos. "Bueno, volvamos, no quiero que el profesor de matematica nos llame la atención". Dijo con una sonrisa antes de voltearse.  
  
Jake, Kelly y Susan se pararon tras de ella, y despues de mirarla alejarse por unos segundos, se miraron entre ellos. Jake solo sonrio un poco, una sonrisa burlona, mientras Susan resoplo y Kelly dio un suspiro fastidiado. Agitando sus cabezas, los tres empezarona caminar. Parecia que ahora las cosas si iban a cambiar.  
  
************************** ¿Continuara??????  
  
Nota dos: Jejejejej, se que estan pensando que se reflejo mucho mi fanatismo por Maria en el fic...pero era necesario..si lo continuo ya se sabra porque. Bye!! 


End file.
